A cupcake
by November0627
Summary: Chanyeol akan membuat Kris memakan cupcake terakhirnya. Krisyeol.


**An-dis15**

**Krisyeol fiction._  
_**

* * *

**A cupcake.**

.

.

.

.

Siapa itu Chanyeol? mana mungkin tak ada yang tidak tahu siapa chanyeol itu, satu sekolah dengan fasilitas mewah ini tentu saja mengenal siswa bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi populer dengan sendirinya, karena sifatnya yang ramah dan easy going, ditambah setiap harinya Chanyeol akan membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan isi banyak kue-kue buatannya dan akan di bagikan untuk teman-teman sekelasnya

Rugi? tidak, justru dia senang banyak yang memuji hasil masakannya.

Intinya, Chanyeol adalah penyuka manis, apapun makanan yang manis selalu ada di kulkas atau lemari di rumahnya, contoh saja ada permen, coklat dan beberapa cemilan

"Terimakasih Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat merasa tempat kue itu terasa ringan, berarti kuenya hari ini sudah pas dengan jumlah murid-murid sekelasnya. Namun saat ingin menutup, Chanyeol melihat ada satu lagi cupcake yang lebih, segera dia ambil cupcake itu dan berpikir untuk siapa cupcake terakhir ini?

dan dirinya tersenyum mengingat bahwa ada siswa disekolah ini yang sama sekali tak menyukai manis.

.

.

Kris Wu, siswa yang juga sangat populer karena gayanya yang cool dan sifatnya yang dingin. Siswa ini di juluki Cool Boy oleh para murid perempuan yang tergabung dalam fansclub Kris. Seperti yang aku bilang, dia sama sekali tak menyukai manis, dalam sehari-harinya dia hanya akan makan roti tawar dan susu putih di pagi hari, lalu makanan khas kanada –tanpa manis– di restoran favoritnya saat siang hari dan begitu seterusnya, makan tanpa rasa manis.

"Jadi, kau mau aku memakan itu?"

Chanyeol dengan yakin mengangguk, dia telah fix memilih Kris sebagai orang yang akan menerima Cupcake terakhirnya, lagipula dia juga ingin mengerjai Pria dengan sifat dingin ini. Siapa tahu saja Kris akan luluh lalu mau berteman dengannya

"Kau tahu aku tak suka manis?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk

"Yap"

"Kau sudah tahu? kenapa malah kau berikan?"

"Ayolah, aku sudah susah-susah melewati para fansmu diluar hanya untuk memberikanmu cupcake ini, hargai usahaku!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal

"Yatuhan, aku tak menyuruhmu datang dan memberikan cupcake itu kepadaku, kenapa kau masih keras kepala saja?" Ujar Kris membuang muka. Chanyeol mengepal tangannya lalu menghela nafasnya

"Kalau kau tak mau makan, maka aku yang akan membuatmu makan ini"

Kris terdiam, ternyata Kris tahu sifatnya selain ramah dan baik, yaitu punya pikiran mesum. Well lagipula wajar semua pria mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, hal yang wajar bukan?

"Kau mau mengancamku?! Coba saja!"

**-Bruk-**

"Hhh! Turun!"

Kris tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat sosok didepannya ini menduduki tubuhnya, memasang wajah merayu (dan mesum) dengan jari-jari tangannya bermain di sekujur wajah Kris. Yatuhan pria didepannya ini gila!

"Makanlah, kalau tidak yaaa…–"

.

Oke! Kau menang kali ini! Geram kris dalam hatinya

.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan.. mana kemarikan!" Ujar Kris geram. Chanyeol dengan senang mengambil cupcake itu diatas meja lalu memberikannya pada Kris dan..

"Tunggu!" teriak Kris

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris memutar bolamatanya, anak ini polos atau hanya sandiwara?

"Jauhkan dulu tubuhmu! memangnya kau pikir kau ini seringan apa huh!" Gertaknya kesal. Chanyeol cengengesan lalu berdiri dari tubuh Kris dan memberikan cupcake itu, Kris menerimanya dengan kasar, mau tak mau dia harus memakan cupcake ini sebelum Chanyeol akan berubah mesum lagi

Kris mendekatkan Cupcake itu kearah mulutnya, sementara Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah semangat untuk menunggu reaksi Kris. Chanyeol mengerikan, tampang saja polos namun didalamnya mesum, bahkan lebih darinya.

Saat Kris menggigit bagian dalam cupcake dan mengunyahnya, rasa manis mulai menggerogoti lidahnya. Kris melirik chanyeol yang sepertinya senang sekali, tapi.. ia sadar akan sesuatu mengenai persamaan chanyeol dan cupcake ini

.

**Cupcake itu manis, Manis itu Chanyeol** .

Cupcake ini rasanya manis, dan Kris rasa wajah Chanyeol cukup manis juga. Cupcake ini memiliki banyak warna-warni kecil dan ada coklat di tengah-tengahnya, dan kris tahu bahwa coklat itu sebagai Chanyeol dan warna-warni kecil itu sebagai teman-temannya yang begitu banyak. Cupcake ini di lindungi oleh Kertas roti, dan dia yakin kalau kertas itu perannya sebagai seseorang yang melindungi Chanyeol. Dalam sekejap, Kris menyukainya, bukan menyukai cupcake ini, melainkan..

"Bagaimana? enak?"

"Bawakan aku ini setiap hari" – _"Aku yang akan menjadi kertas rotinya"._

.

.

.

.

End.

A/N : Pendek bukan jadi masalah, yang penting isinya dan jalan ceritanya. Jujur aja, fanfic ini sedikit di ubah dari aslinya (aslinya dari wordpressku -iamcrazyfangirldotworpressdotcom -ganti kata dot dengan titik-). Untuk panggilan jangan panggil thor atau author atau mimin, apalagi kakek/?/, aku 99L dan kalian bisa manggil Andis.

Segitu aja, jadi.. kalian mau jadi pensilku untuk membuat fanfic lainnya?


End file.
